yakuzalordsfandomcom-20200214-history
East Village
You're in New York to make money. East Village doesn't look like much, there's still cash to be made out of these hipsters and beatniks. Cafes, artsy bars, and tattoo parlors. If you can't make it here, you can't make it anywhere. Pins and Needles For a Yakuza, tattoos are a living history of who we are and a spiritual armor that protects us in battle. Our irezumi tattoos can take months or years to complete. This local tattoo artist who puts "yakuza style" marks on the skin of art school punks makes a mockery of a sacred tradition! Teach this hack a lesson... stick him with his own needles and pump him full of ink. Rewards: :¥ 594,772 :82 xp Item Drop: Benten Kozo Tattoo Requires: :13 Energy :5x Stilleto :2x Chainmail Shirt Completion: :33 % Finder's Fee The one of the bosses of the Five Families of La Cosa Nostra has extended an olive branch. Use your influence with Japanese tourists to send them to his clubs and brothels, and he'll make the introductions that will put you on the fast track to power here in New York. Sound like a fair trade? Rewards: :¥ 1,363,487 :174 xp Item dropped: :Bosozoku Kei Car Requires: :26 Energy :26 Battles won : 6x Armani Suit Completion: :17% Yakuza vs. Vory V. Zakone As your reputation grows in New York, so too does your list of enemies. The Russian mobsters of the Vory V Zakone have raided several of our warehouses. You know that you will have to strike back and reclaim what they have stolen... with interest paid in blood. Rewards: :677,459 :92 xp Requires:' :15 Energy :34 Battle won :3x Katana Completion: :30 % Not Alone... Ever since we arrived in New York, you've mentioned you have the feeling that someone is watching. It's not the Russians; they've played their hand. It's not the Italians; you've made alliances there. It must be Yakuza! None of your usual sources know anything. It's time for you to find some new sources. Rewards: :¥ 1,761,331 :221 xp Item Dropped: :Shinobi Shozoku Requires: :2x Police Immunity :1x Shinto Protection Amulet Completion: : 17 % Pay and Play Bad news to report on your music manager business. The new J-pop band you so generously decided to sponsor, Love Keiko, is refusing to play unless you start paying them. Kids these days. No gratitude. You should probably have a talk with them yourself -- scare a little obedience into the punks. Just try not to damage any of the equipment. Drummers are cheap, good drums aren't. Rewards: :¥ 1,459,258 :186 xp Requires: :28 Energy :38 Battles won :2x Bokken :2x Spiked Bat Dance with Death Yukiko Kagura's fans claim she has a "divine voice." She sounds more like a drowning cat. She slanders the Yakuza with her lyrics, and she's even called you out by name. As a former gang member herself, Yukiko is fearless and will continue to say what she wants unless you muzzle her. Go to her recording studio and put an end to her ear-piercing insults. Just be sure to bring earplugs. Category:Locations